


The Power of Books

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [16]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little scene set after the Timbuktu episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Books

"I'm really sorry, Skip!" Arthur said as he and Martin left GERTI. "I really didn't mean to ruin everything with Mr B."

"It's not your fault, Arthur. It was my idea to begin with, I can't believe Douglas talked me into going through with it. I'm sorry we didn't tell you we weren't really in Africa, but you know -" Martin took his boyfriend's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I'm a bit glad you didn't." Arthur said. "Because you know how I am at lying. But then I managed to ruin it even without lying. Even when I thought I was doing something good. Skip, am I a clot no matter what I do?"

"Arthur, of course not!" Martin wrapped his arms around Arthur. "And you neither started nor finished this mess. You were just being what you thought was helpful."

"I know. And Mum didn't even give me a code red in the car. She was when we were in the plane talking about the whiskey, but not when I was telling you interesting things from my book. Maybe because with code red I have to go away, and I couldn't go away because I was in the car. Maybe we need a different code for being in cars. Code yellow perhaps? If only I haven't read that book, maybe everything would have been okay. Are books evil?"

"Arthur, my dear, books are not evil. That's just the power of books, and of you. I love how caught up you get by interesting facts. Never stop!"

"Okay, Skip. I won't. Oh, do you know what else I read?"

"I need to talk to Carolyn for a bit, but when we get back to mine, you can tell me about everything on that page."

"Oh, I get to go home with you? I like that. Usually after a long troubling day, I don't get to - "

"Well, I think after a day like today, we can both use a good cuddle, don't you agree?"

"Brilliant!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written during creativity night in the fandot chat.  
> Prompt: same as the title  
> Characters owned by John Finnemore


End file.
